


Ruined Village

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Mask Dream, oh boy its dreams age time, this kinda sucks but were going with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy asks once again for Dream's age, and he surprisingly gets an answer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	Ruined Village

Dream sat on a tree stump as he talked to Tubbo using the small chat box. He didn't want to be around the normal area, but he still thought it would be fun to talk to someone. Tubbo seemed open to talk, which Dream was glad for. He knew someone would eventually find him by themself, but in the meantime, he could just talk to his almost brother. 

It wasn’t that late, but Dream was definitely on edge for any attack. Nightmare was resting on the chopped down tree, it’s owner’s hand next to it. Dream had his armor on still, though it was under his cloak as he pulled it closer. It was getting pretty cold, and he didn’t react well to that.

"Dream!" Fundy's voice rang out behind him. Dream sighed as he tried to playfully ignore his husband. Eventually he heard the light sounds of walking right behind him. Dream told Tubbo he had to go before he looked back at Fundy, who seemed really happy to find him. He'd gone pretty far from the SMP, the fact that Fundy managed to find him was impressive.

“Hi,” Dream greeted. Fundy laughed as he leaned on him, wrapping his arms around him. Dream smiled when he felt a kiss on his hair, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Fundy said. Dream gave a small purr as Fundy put his paw on the tree, pulling his husband into his chest. He sighed as he tilted his head at the fox.

“Sure you did,” Dream mumbled. Fundy scoffed as he went down to kiss the mask. Dream laughed a bit. 

“Fine, I came to ask you something,” Fundy admitted. Dream hummed as he looked up at him, “Can you please tell me how old you are?”

“Oh come on Fundy,” Dream sighed. Fundy laughed as he kneeled down to wrap his arms around Dream’s waist. He earned a small noise from him as he buried his head into the back of his neck, as well as a light hit on the leg. 

“Dream please, you’re always talking about living for a long time, but no one knows how long that is,” Fundy said. Dream sighed as he leaned into Fundy. Despite some joking accusations from Tommy or Techno, he did know how old he was, he was still counting. He mostly just kept it a secret just as an intimidation tactic, but it obviously didn’t work on Fundy, it probably had the opposite affect.

“You know what, I’ll just show you,” Dream said. He grabbed Nightmare as he stood up. Fundy looked up at him as he held his hand out. He stood up as he let Dream take him further away from everyone else. 

Fundy held into Dream’s hand as he let him take him somewhere. It seemed pretty far away, but he just let his husband take him where he wanted to. He was finally gonna find out how old Dream was, so he didn’t complain. Fundy just clung close to Dream as he led him wherever he wanted to. 

It took a while, the two spent the whole night walking. Fundy knew that any record of him was going to be far, the SMP was pretty far away from most civilizations, especially active ones. Fundy started to get tired, but was doing pretty okay. Dream looked like he was trying to hold onto his energy as much as he could, his grip on Fundy’s hand loosening a bit. 

Fundy gave a small squeeze to Dream’s hand, looking at him softly. Dream looked back to Fundy, his head leaned back a bit. He definitely didn’t seem like he was ready to keep going, especially after he heard a quiet yawn from under the mask. 

“Your body’s slowing down, babe. Do I need to carry you?” Fundy asked quietly. Dream reached under the mask, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Fundy laughed as Dream shook his head. 

“We’re almost there anyway,” Dream said, obviously using the mask to talk. Fundy looked ahead, seeing some stone between trees. 

“Then we don’t need any more directions,” Fundy said. Dream yelped as Fundy went to pick him up, carrying him bridal style to the ruined buildings. Dream just sighed as he laid in the fox’s arms. 

Fundy walked into the former village. It looked pretty old, the stone around covered with plants, only vaguely resembling houses. There was a large statue in the center of the town, one that looked familiar to Fundy. Dream played with Fundy’s jacket collar a bit, tugging it as he looked at the statue. Fundy smiled as he realized it was in fact his husband, just not in the body everyone saw him in.

“I kinda want to bring that to the SMP,” Fundy mumbled. Dream lightly hit him, causing him to laugh. It wasn’t really a lie, he did think it would be cool to bring it to the area, even if most people didn’t know about Dream’s more feminine form. 

Dream gave a small scoff as he just pointed at the building in the distance. It was pretty large, and definitely had the most care put into it. It looked like a church. Fundy started walking towards the building, still holding Dream close to his chest. 

The inside looked oddly nice. Plants still overtook it, but with the colored glass windows, it was pretty calming. Dream tried getting out of Fundy’s arms, which Fundy allowed as he walked to the back of the church-like building. On an altar, there was an oddly new-looking book. It seemed to have a spell on it that kept it looking new. Fundy looked up, Dream was looking around at ruined paintings on the wall, leaving his husband to learn what he needed to by himself. 

Fundy breathed as he looked through the pages, skimming them as he looked through it. At first there were some about other people, a couple that he hasn’t met. He did see a part about Technoblade, another about Philza, even Bad was a part of it. 

Eventually he got to stuff about Dream, and there was a lot. Fundy looked around it, his mind on trying to find out his age. He found a lot more though. Dream was apparently pretty social with the townspeople that were here, usually seen as a kind goddess. It was definitely a bit odd to read since to this town he had a different form, but Fundy didn’t mind it too much. 

“‘From other people’s words, it is thought that the masked creature’s life started over…” Fundy mumbled as he read the book. His voice gave out a bit as he read the last part. Dream seemed to disappear from in front of him, “... 3000 years ago.’”

“That number hasn’t even been updated since the village died,” Dream said, his voice coming from behind Fundy. Fundy looked back at his husband, who looked almost embarrassed about the situation. He was playing with his cloak a bit with his head down, a soft tapping was heard as he kicked at his own heel, “It’s actually been 3583 years.”

Dream jumped as he felt Fundy suddenly take his hands in his. Fundy seemed pretty conflicted about how to feel now that he knows Dream’s age, and he couldn’t blame him. Dream just looked down, he gently played with Fundy’s hands. People not knowing his age was definitely a good tactic for intimidation, but he also liked it being a secret because it just was strange for him to admit. He spent so long trying to keep it from Fundy because he was scared he would be weirded out by it. Fundy's silence wasn't helping.

“I’m sorry,” Dream mumbled. A small hum escaped as he felt Fundy kiss his cheek. Then it got more surprised when Fundy picked him up again. 

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything, I think that’s pretty cool. Living to 3500 years is amazing, please don’t think that’s embarrassing,” Fundy said. Dream smiled as he wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder, “I know the mask’s age probably doesn’t affect your body, but if it does then damn living that long as not diminished how good you are-”

“Oh shut up, Fundy!” Dream interrupted, giving him a small punch. Fundy laughed as he kissed Dream’s head, purring as he held him close. Eventually Dream gave a small purr as well. His voice was quiet as he admitted a small fact, “It does affect it a bit.”

“Then I guess what I said was true,” Fundy mumbled. Dream sighed as he just signaled for them to leave the building and go home. Fundy gave another small laugh, “It is really impressive, babe.”

“I’m glad, I thought you wouldn’t like it,” Dream said. Fundy gave him another kiss on the head as he carried him back to the SMP. It would take a while, so he just had to hope that he wouldn't get tired before then. 

“I do, and honestly I don’t blame these people for worshipping you, I would, too,” Fundy said. Dream just laughed a bit, the voice on the body giving out as it fell asleep. 

Fundy smiled hearing a soft purr from his husband as he took him back home. The ruined village was really cool, he wanted to come back there. He looked around the area, wasting no time going to a ruined portal in the distance. Fundy set Dream carefully on the ground as he lit the portal.

Going back through the Nether was dangerous with one of them out, but it was definitely faster. Fundy picked Dream back up as he went through the portal. He held the mask against his chest. He didn’t want anything to happen to it. Fundy loved Dream, and after hearing how old is, he treated him like a relic of some sort. 

After marking down the coordinates, Fundy started heading towards the main Nether portal. Dream was silent as he let Fundy carry him, though with how close Fundy kept the mask, he probably wouldn’t hear it anyway. He was just fine that he got his answer. He could even come back if he wanted to.


End file.
